In one form of a portable ion generator, as disclosed in European No. 0 209 706 Al, the generator comprises a high tension source which is disposed in a housing and which has first and second connections. The first connection is connected to a high tension needle electrode while the second connection is connected to a counterelectrode disposed at a spacing from the needle electrode. The counterelectrode is electrically conductively connected to a contact element of electrically conductive material. The needle electrode and the counterelectrode are both carried by the housing of the ion generator while the contact element thereof is arranged on the outside of the housing and is for example in the form of a band or chain so that the ion generator can be worn around the neck of a person using same. As the needle electrode and the counterelectrode are intended to be disposed at a position which is accessible more particularly in relation to the nostrils of the person using the ion generator, in order for the generator to be properly effective, that necessarily means that the generator and more specifically the housing thereof is clearly visible since it is worn around the neck and must enjoy free access to the nostril area of the wearer. It is clear however that having the generator in full view in that way is generally unsatisfactory and unacceptable.
Swiss patent specification No. 624 302 discloses an apparatus for producing a dc voltage field in the body of a person wearing the apparatus. That apparatus is not intended to provide for ionisation of particles which are present in the ambient air around the wearer and which may possibly give rise to allergic reactions, but it is intended to produce a dc voltage field in the human body so that a corresponding electrical current flows therein. That arrangement is also worn for example by means of a neck chain or a neck band. As that apparatus is not concerned with particle ionisation, it is clearly possible for it to be worn under clothing so that it is in no way visible from the outside.
U.S. Pat. specification No. 4 173 229 discloses an apparatus which can be worn on the body of a person for example by means of a neck chain, a bracelet or by means of clip elements. As in the case of the above-discussed apparatus of Swiss No. 624 302, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4 173 229 is intended to cause an electrical current to flow in the body of the wearer, which is intended to enhance the well-being of that person.